Waiting...
by LunaCross
Summary: My three fave couples have the most romantic night of their lives HYxRP, 2xH, 3x4
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the hot Gundam pilots ::cries anime style::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand, fifteen more minutes. He stood up and walked over to the mirror in his bathroom and checked his hair. Fourteen minutes, time was dragging. Finally he got too anxious and walked out to his car. He drove to a park and walked to the lake. A family of ducks swam by, quacking and poking their beaks into the water. Heero glanced at his watch and walked back to his car. He drove to an apartment building and walked inside. Heero stepped into the elevator and rode it to the eigth floor. After exiting the elevator he walked down the silent carpeted hallway and made his way to room 835. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A blond woman opened the door and smiled. She wore a knee length white spaghetti strap dress with a white sweater covering her young delicate shoulders.  
"Heero."  
"Hello."  
Relena kissed the young pilot on the cheek and stepped outside. She locked the door behind her and linked her arm with Heero.  
The couple walked outside and Heero helped her in the car. They drove in silence to a restaurant and got out. They walked inside and were seated in a booth in the one of the cornors by one of the hostesses.  
Heero scooted closer to Relena and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you." He kissed her on the cheek and rub her arm.  
"You saw me yesterday." She snuggled closer to him and and placed her hand on his chest.  
"But that was only in the morning, it's been over twenty-four hours." He brushed some of her bangs out of her face. They pulled apart and held hands. A waiter came by and took their orders. Heero kissed her moving his lips around and brushed his tongue against her's. Relena wrapped her arms around his waist and massaged his lower back. Heero pulled away to catch his breath. Relena looked into his prussian blue eyes and smiled again. She wanted more but she would have to wait, she knew how this night would end since it started so beautifully.  
Heero kissed his love on her forehead and hugged her closer. He wanted her so bad, but he had to wait.  
The waiter served their food and left them alone to eat. During dinner, they barely touched their food.  
Heero took Relena's hand and lead her onto the dance floor. They danced slow and close holding eachother as if they would never let go.  
"Relena..."  
"Yes?"  
"I don't want to leave you."  
Relena held him tighter, "I don't want to leave you either."  
The song ended and the two walked back to their seats.   
"I can't wait any longer." Heero held Relena's hand and kissed it.  
"I'm sick of waiting."  
Heero paid the check and they left. He helped Relena into the car again and got in. Relena leaned over and kissed Heero on the cheek who only started the car and kissed her on the lips. He drove back to her place which was closer and led Relena back to her apartment.  
Relena pulled Heero inside and kissed him. Heero shut the door and carried Relena back to her bedroom. He laid her down onto the bed and slipped off her sweater. She kissed back and unbuttoned his shirt. Heero unzipped her dress and slid it off, letting it crumple onto the floor. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran his hand down her body. They continued to undress eachother and let their passion unfold all night long.  
  
Heero held Relena closer to him and kissed her eyes. She stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. He kissed her on the lips and her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.  
"Good morning, love." she whispered slipping her arms around his neck.  
"I have to leave in a few hours."  
Relena's smile faded to a frown. "No, you said you wouldn't leave me."  
"I have to, but I don't want to."  
Relena kissed Heero and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair and slid it down his back. Heero pulled away and slid out of bed. He slipped his pants on and walked to the bathroom. Relena wrapped a bed sheet around her and walked to the doorway.  
"I don't want you to leave so soon."  
Heero rinsed his mouth out and walked to Relena, "I promise I'll return safely." He walked past her to the bedroom and put his shirt on. He walked to Relena and kissed her.  
"I love you."  
Relena looked up at him, "I love you too." Heero smiled, turn around, then walked out the door. Relena stared at the door and and whispered, "Please return soon." 


	2. Duo and Hilde

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the hot Gundam pilots ::cries anime style:: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo paced nervously in his living room. Hilde was late, five minutes to be exact. He glanced at his watch again and plopped down on the couch. As soon as he sat down the door bell rang and he jumped from the couch to the door and opened it.  
"Hilde, you're late!" He joked.  
"Sorry Duo, but I had a last minute fashion crisis."  
Duo smiled, "Well you look great anyway." The pilot took Hilde's hand and kissed it, leading her inside his apartment.  
It was dimly lighted by candles and music was softly playing. On the coffe table was two glasses of wine and two candles. Behind the couch was the balcony that had the breath-taking view of the city, lighted up like hundreds more people had lit candles.  
Hilde turned to look at Duo, she smiled at him and walked to the couch and sat down. Duo followed and handed her one of the glasses of red wine. He scooted closer to her and put his arm around the dark-haired girl's shoulders.  
"Duo," Hilde set her glass down, "Promise me that you'll be careful tomorrow."  
"Of course I will, I wouldn't have lived this long if I was careless."  
Hilde smiled and leaned against Duo. She closed her eyes and listen to his rythmic heartbeat. She felt safe next to him, safe and warm. Duo wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. He felt so comfortable around Hilde, even if they weren't touching. Her eyes were bright and cheerful, her smile made his heart melt.  
"Duo, I feel so safe with you, don't let me go."  
"I'll never let anyone hurt you, I love you."  
"I love you too." Hilde tilted her head and kissed him.  
Duo kissed her back deeply and passionatly, "I want you." He gasped after he broke away.  
"Take me!" Hilde grasped Duo and laid her head on his shoulder. The braided pilot kissed her again and they laid down on the couch. Hilde slid her foot up and down the boy's leg and slowly rubbed his chest. Duo kissed her on the neck and shoulders.  
They made out for what seemed like hours when Hilde pulled away and took her shirt off. Duo kissed her neck some more and her hand.  
"Duo wait."  
Duo stopped and sat back, "What's wrong?"  
"Let's not."  
"Okay, but can I still hold you?"  
Hilde threw herself at Duo, "Don't let go." Duo held her sweaty body close and laid back on the couch, soon the two teens drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning Duo woke up without Hilde. He sat up and saw her standing on the balcony wearing her tank top and pants. The young boy stood up and joined her outside. He stood beind her with his arms around her, swaying back and forth slowly.  
"Duo, when are you leaving?" Hilde turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"In two hours, but I have to be at port in forty-five minutes." He gave her a feather light kiss on the lips.  
"When will you come back?"  
"I don't know, if I did know I wouldn't be able to tell you."  
"Please come home soon, and safely." Hilde closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his.  
"I'll come home as soon as possible." He pulled apart from his girl and walked to his bedroom. Twenty minutes later he came back out rebraiding his wet hair, Hilde had already dressed.  
"I should leave now," Duo sat down on the couch next to her, "But I can't bear to leave you alone here."  
"I'll be fine love, I can take care of myself."  
Duo smiled and stood up. He bent down and kissed Hilde deeply with some tongue and left. Hilde sat on the couch staring at the door.  
"I love you, Duo Maxwell." 


	3. Quatre and Trowa

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the hot Gundam pilots ::cries anime style:: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre leaned against a tree and glanced at his watch. Trowa was late again, twenty-eight minutes exactly. Why couldn't the emerald eyes ever be on time?  
Trowa stopped fifty feet away from Quatre who was impatiently leaning against a tree. He smiled to himself and ran up to the blond. Throwing his arms around him, Trowa planted a kiss on Quatre's neck. The Arabian gasped in surprise and leaped forward. He spun around and burst out laughing at the smile on Trowa's face.  
"Trowa, that was too cute."  
"You looked so mad I had to cheer you up."  
Quatre smiled and grabbed Trowa's hand. "Come on, you're late so we have to get moving to make the movie!" He dragged his brown haired lover to the movie theater across the street. They bought two tickets and went inside.  
Two hours later they emerged from the theater, Quatre slipped his hand into Trowa's who took it away and stuck his own in his pocket.  
Quatre looked up at Trowa, "What?"  
"Nothing."  
The blond knew the he wasn't comfortable with affection in public, but why did he kiss him earlier?  
The two pilots walked slowly through the park. The sun had just set and the street lights came on. Mother's took their children and led them home. Soon the park was near empty except for a few couples walking close together. Quatre stopped and faced Trowa, he smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist. The green eyed pilot held him closer and kissed the blond on his lips.  
Quatre pulled away, "Wait, what's with you?"  
"What?"  
"Well earlier today you hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, and when we left the movie I tried to hold your hand but you pulled away, and now your kissing me, why?"  
"Why what?"  
Quatre sighed, "Why do you send me mixed signals?"  
It was Trowa's turn to sigh, "It's just that, sometimes I don't feel comfortable displaying affection in public, but now we're alone in the dark where I feel more secured."  
"Oh." The Arabian whispered looking down. Trowa hugged him closer and kissed him passionatly. Quatre wrapped his arms around his neck and slipped his tongue into Trowa's mouth.  
The two played a tongue war for a few more minutes then pulled away and smiled at eachother. The blond nestled his head against his emerald eyes love and closed his own eyes.  
"I love you, Quatre."  
Quatre's eyes flew open but his head stayed still. These were the words he had been waiting for for a long time. His heart started beating faster, he could hear the blood rush in his ears. ::I've been waiting for this, I've got to say something or else he'll think I don't feel the same way!::  
The blond kissed Trowa's neck, "I love you too, my emerald eyes."  
The two pilots lookjed at eachother then shared the kiss that neither of them would forget for the rest of their lives.  
  
  
  
Kawaii huh? Yea the third part was a little short but I couldn't think of anything, damn writers block. ^_^ R&R Puweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezz!!! Domo Arigatou! 


End file.
